Oh Hell Yes
by Defii
Summary: Garrus shows Shepard his new moves and it drives her wild. In a manner of speaking. Garrus/F!Shepard romance. One-shot, rated M. Minor Citadel DLC spoilers.


**A/N: **This is, ah, my first bit of Garrus/F!Shepard fiction. I've never actually written them as a couple. Or in smut. Anyway - I have been playing whilst romancing Garrus and the little bar scene where he...dances with you, it, ah, really was hot. That's where this came from. I hope you enjoy. Ha...

**Rated Mature. For obvious reasons. **

Feel free to review should you wish to. All feedback is appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Meeting Garrus at the casino on the Silver Strip for drinks was enough to get her excited. Why the hell not? It wasn't as if the two were given a lot of time to spend in each others company. Not when Collectors needed destroying, an Alliance that needed a scapegoat, and Reapers rampaging throughout the galaxy just begging for a beating; to top it off? Cerberus clone. One hell of a way to spend her shore leave.<p>

So yeah, drinks with her turian? Sounded perfect.

At least until he, having run out of playful dating banter, whisked her into a dance. The Tango of all things. All the girls fall for it, he said. It'll be fun, he said. Taking lessons on the side, he said. Did he expect her to know how to tango? Seriously. She was up for the challenge though. Anderson had always told her she was a quick study – as had all her instructors. So she couldn't let him show her up – a leg here, a leg there, anything to rattle him. Like he rattled her.

"Now you're getting it," Garrus purred against her cheek, his mandible giving a faint flutter as his breath fell across her skin.

Damn him. He knew how to work her.

He _had _mentioned his voice and damn him, but it was one thing that always proved to rev her engines. So to speak. And thinking about his voice made this more about them and less about her competitive nature. She even found herself laughing – a sort of rare thing – when she spun away to give an ogling James Vega her trade mark and cock sure smirk. Garrus was quick to pull her back and then they were sliding legs across the dance floor again, all eyes on them; as the seconds passed, they were all but forgotten. How could they not be when she was in his arms, her every nerve screaming for his touch?

By the time he lowered her into the final dip, it was hard to breathe. She was lightheaded and trembling. He did give her the best kind of adrenaline rush.

"So, tell me Shepard – do you think a girl would fall for that?"

As he raised her up, she couldn't but say with complete honesty, "oh hell yes." His answering rumble of laughter was reward enough but she couldn't help herself and pulled his close. She pressed her lips to his lip plates and added, "I see you've been putting that reach and flexibility to good use."

His mandibles flared into a smirk and he leaned close to her ear. One of her weak spots. "You know it," he whispered, the fall of his breath on the shell of her ear making every hair on her body stand on end, "And, just so you know, it gets even better when you try it in bed."

"Oh yeah?" She had the suppress a shudder as she withdrew from him, suddenly aware of all the eyes still on them. Intruding on their private moment. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" With a wink, she turned and strode away. Her destination? The apartment.

_Prove it. My place. Now. _

She had no doubt he'd be hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Garrus caught up to her on the way up to the apartment; she was mildly amused to see him so out of breath once the elevator doors shut. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator.<p>

"Took you long enough," she taunted.

He gave that low rumbling growl that she loved and moved toward her. Just before he reached for her, the elevator stopped and she stepped out with a saucy smirk. He wasn't about to be thwarted so easily; his talons caught her arm and, next she knew, she was being pressed to the wall out in the hall leading into her apartment. His eyes, intense, met hers – she could see the fire there. It matched her own. It seemed Garrus' little dance hadn't just worked her up but him as well.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Shepard." He stroked the backside of a talon across her scarred cheek. "I have half a mind to take you right here."

Using a trick from before, she hooked her leg against his spur and dipped under his arm to slip away. "I can't make it too easy for you tiger, after all, I did promise you'd pay for your little stunt, didn't I?" The words were said with a chuckle as she made her way into the apartment given to her by Admiral Anderson for what he'd called 'well deserved shore leave'. He'd refused to take no for an answer – and she'd tried saying no.

"That you did," he sighed.

He sounded disappointed. He wouldn't be for long. Once the doors shut behind them, she took him by the lapels of the civvies he wore and kissed his lip plates. His arms came around her and they kissed in the way she'd taught him – intimately, with tongues, yet mindful of his very sharp teeth. His talons worked through her straight auburn hair, holding her head to him so he could explore the recesses of her mouth until she was breathless. Their legs shifted and they moved, in a way reminiscent of their tango, taking steps back until he hit the arm of one of the lounge sofa's. With a smirk, she shoved her palms against the plates of chest and shoved just hard enough to make him fall onto the couch. She crawled up the length of his body until she straddled his hips, her fingers quick to undo the buttons of his shirt. In the end, she nearly ripped it from him, much to his amusement.

"Did my little dance turn you on, Shepard?" Garrus rumbled against her neck, his tongue slithering out to lap at her damp skin.

She shivered and, unable to help herself, she gyrated her hips down against his own. Her tongue flicked against the edge of his scarred mandible, making him give that low rumble of pleasure she so adored. "Why don't you find out for yourself, Vakarian?" she teased.

"I don't need to. That aroma drives me wild, I'd know it anywhere."

Turians and their sense of smell; humans seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick in that department compared to most races in the galaxy. Shepard thought she was subtle aboard the _Normandy_, but without any knowledge of their relationship, Javik had figured it out by her pheromones alone. As if mindful of her wandering mind, Garrus slipped his hands beneath her shirt and dragged his talons down her spine, drawing a long moan of pleasure from her.

"Eyes on the prize, Shepard." He teased.

With a smirk, her shirt went next. Then the bra followed, albeit in scraps – that happened at times. An impatient turian with sharp talons often led to destroyed clothing. They rolled stumbled up from the couch and moved, arms around each other, toward the stairs. Heated kisses and bodily caresses were applied throughout the awkward dance up the stairs, but before long, and a couple of twists around, pants were being tossed aside and they were falling together onto the plush surface of her bed. Much to her pleasure, he was aroused as she, if his rigid erection – free from his plated slit – were any indication.

"You humans and your bizarre clothing. Really, Shepard, this does nothing more than get in the way." Garrus rumbled the words against the curve of her breast as his talons teased the edges of her black panties.

"I'm well aware," she drawled. "So many pairs end up as scraps – I could just stop wearing them all together. You know...maybe one of the times when we need to go to a black tie event and I'm in the dreadful little black dress." She enjoyed the way he shuddered at the thought, her fingers tracing the edge of his fringe.

"Probably not a good idea. I have enough trouble keeping my, ah, talons to myself as it is."

She drew him up and kissed him deeply. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Garrus," she said as she nibbled the edge of one of his mandibles.

"Then, ah, I suppose I should get to proving myself. I'm nothing if not determined."

Shepard snorted. "I think the word you're looking for is stubborn."

Garrus chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. Deciding they'd done enough talking, his tongue found her nipple as his hand slipped beneath the fabric of her panties. Her head fell back with a gasp as he caressed her expertly, knowing every way to touch her body to please her. By the time he abandoned her deliciously sore nipples and aching clit in favor of pressing a talon inside of her heated depths, she was nearly crazed. A new type of dance escalated between them, their bodies rolling and tossing across the bed until, finally, he pinned her to the surface and thrust himself deep within her. The feeling was euphoric for both of them.

This was right; he was right. Not Kaidan, not Vega, or anyone else – just Garrus. Deep within her, was right where he belonged.

Talons gripping her hips, he thrust himself in hard, yet slow thrusts. To begin with. A slow dance of his hips with her own, before swinging in deep and gyrating close enough that his plates rubbed ever so deliciously against her engorged clit. Just when she would have gone over the edge, Garrus would stop and tease her breasts, or kiss her. Stroke his talons through her hair. Letting her come down from the high only to begin again, this time fast and hard, short, but frantic thrusts. His breathing was harsh, mandibles twitching and she was panting, skin damp with a sheen of perspiration – they could only dance for so long; it did have to end at some point and if they didn't make their grand finale soon, Shepard feared for her sanity. As she often did when he took her so reverently, with such fever.

"Garrus!" She clutched as his carapace, her legs locking around his waist as he thrust faster, pushing her harder and harder until, finally, with white flashing behind her eyes, she lost herself.

"Jane," Garrus growled her name on a harsh breath before he, too, shuddered against her. A few last, frantic, thrusts and then they were still, falling together into the bed in a mess of human and turian limbs.

Shepard cuddled against his side, pillowing her cheek against his plated chest. Perfectly content. Screw the party – this was all she wanted. "So tell me, Garrus, do you think a guy could fall for that?"

His chest rumbled with amusement. "As you so eloquently put it before, Shepard, oh hell yes."


End file.
